


The most regretful But happiest moment

by ChimsJams



Category: Mamamoo, ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mentioned Bangtan Boys | BTS Member(s), Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Polyamory, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28743648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChimsJams/pseuds/ChimsJams
Summary: He wonders sometimes, if he knew back then what he knew now, if there was a way for him to know everything that would happen, the good and the bad, would he have tried to fight now? Fight the gravity that pulled him. But the answer is clear for him, he doesn't need to weigh the good against the bad, or count the happy memories that he has against the suffering. He knows, as if instinctively, that his answer would always be the same. So then the wonder turns to the others. Would they have tried to fight the pull? He's come up with a million different scenarios on how they would reply but as they are not here to reply for themselves, it remains unanswered.My interpretation of Oneus MVs storyline. Mainly set on TBONTB with some dream flash backs to other songs and then (if i ever get finish writing this) goes into ASWE. Oneus members are in a poly relationship 'cause I love how much they love each other, and the same goes for all the other Kpop bands mentioned. The main character is a original-ish woman. I say ish because she's also the reincarnation of the goddess Selene but that's all I'm going to say for now. Please read!!I'm relatively new to both Oneus and Onewe so I would really appreciate the feedback!
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Everyone, Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Original Character(s), Kim Youngjo | Ravn & Everyone, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Original Female Character(s), Lee Keonhee/Everyone, Lee Seoho/Everyone, Lee Seoho/Original Female Character(s), Mamamoo Ensemble/Everyone, ONEUS Ensemble & ONEWE Ensemble, Son Dongju | Xion & Everyone, Son Dongju | Xion/Original Female Character(s), Yeo Hwanwoong/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	The most regretful But happiest moment

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for tuning in!  
> I discovered Oneus while watching RTK and I fell hopelessly in love with all of them. After watching CBH I just couldn't take this story out of my head.  
> I hope you like it! Enjoyyy!

He dreamed of the beginning. He remembered the coldness as if it was yesterday, the eternal darkness, the timelessness. He knew he was moving, more like being pulled. There wasn't a name for it, back then he could just feel it. Being pulled, forward? Backward? He didn't know, he could just go with the motion. Perhaps it would reach somewhere, sometime. Not that  _ time _ was actually something he was aware of yet. He was completely in the dark, about a lot of things and about a lot of feelings as well. He did not know it yet, and that ignorance was perhaps a blessing. All he had was a name. He doesn't know who gave it to him, he just knows that as long as he's been conscious, that has been his name. Not that anyone used it, of course. But he liked having a name, something that was his.

He wonders sometimes, if he knew back then what he knew now, if there was a way for him to know everything that would happen, the good and the bad, would he have tried to fight now? Fight the gravity that pulled him. But the answer is clear for him, he doesn't need to weigh the good against the bad, or count the happy memories that he has against the suffering. He knows, as if instinctively, that his answer would always be the same. So then the wonder turns to the others. Would they have tried to fight the pull? He's come up with a million different scenarios on how they would reply but as they are not here to reply for themselves, it remains unanswered. Maybe he can ask them directly, if they ever wake up.

There's a light in the distance. Small still because of the distance, but he can see it clearly, and that is where he's being pulled towards.

Ah yes, this where it starts. The beginning of their end. The reason they were all trapped in misery without a way to escape.

He remembers the new feelings washing through him all at once. Things he never felt before. Surprise, curiosity, wonder, desire. He feels his whole being start yearning for that glowing light. It's the first time he ever wanted anything. And before he realizes, he's right in front of it.

He will never forget the first time he saw her. On that bright chariot, the stark white stallions, silver light coming from everything, and her… somehow she was even brighter than all the other things combined. Everything about her was comforting, like it was floating, from her flowy silver hair to the white robes hugging her porcelain skin. She smiled at him and for the first ever, he desired a mouth to smile back at her. She reached out to him, and cupped him in her hands. 

"Pretty." She said, her voice so soft. "What a wonderful glow you have."

_ It's nothing compared to yours _ . He wanted to reply.

She laughed, as if she heard him, and pulled him closer.

"Artemis might get mad at me…" She says, like thinking out loud. "But i think you'll be worth it."

_ Are you sure? _ He asks because he can't help but feel like he isn't enough.

She smiles. "You're enough, as you are."

Warmth fills his insides. A feeling he wanted more of.  _ Warmth. _

She lifts him up to her lips. "I'm Selene. And you are… Xion." she says. "You're my Xion now." 

~•~•~•~•~

Sera wakes up sweating. Her dreams were never the best but at least this time it wasn't unpleasant, at least she got to see Xion again. Her last one, her lovely Xion. His youthful smile flashes in front of her eyes, his voice calling her softly. The memory so vivid and beautiful it tugs at her heart painfully. Sera forces her eyes open and stares at the ceiling, recalling the dream. How badly she wanted to yell at herself.

_ Stop it, you idiot. _

She wants to reach out and stop herself and maybe slap herself so she wouldn't be such a stupid selfish goddess.

_ You'll only give them a painful life. _

A tear streams down her cheek. More than anything else, Sera wishes she could take it all back. She wishes she wasn't so self-centered back then. But then again, all of them were… Immortals always brought chaos and destruction wherever they went. They didn't care who they hurt, only their own desires and satisfaction, after all, they had the power to take whatever they wanted and do with it whatever they pleased. And she used to be like that, selfish and self-centered, she didn't care to look past her own desire to see what kind of consequences her actions might have. They must hate her now, she knows it and had accepted it a century ago, she had made her peace with it, but now the thought of facing their hatred made her heart clench painfully. Maybe it was this weak body, how it felt everything stronger, deeper, like a stab. Maybe it was because now she was a mere mortal, and she knew how precious life was. Or perhaps it had to do with the fact that she was actually brought up by humans. The morals she had back then were not the same as she had now. Sometimes, if she thought too deeply about what had happened before it could make her sick. So not thinking was always the best option. Sera wondered if this would count as escapism, but it wasn't like she could actually go to therapy for her past life.

She ponders getting up but she knows she'll wake up the kids if she does, so she decides against the idea. Instead she lies on her bed watching the ceiling until sleep comes back to her. And it does, slowly, and then all at once.

The next day she wakes up to a huge breakfast downstairs, probably Dongmyeon's orders. Moonbyul-unnie was there and had already started eating.

"Morning." Sera said, taking a seat at the head of the table.

"This bread is to kill for Sera-ya." The elder replies, pointing at said bread, shaking it a bit in the air, eyes gleaming. 

Sera smiles softly. "Everything that Yoona cooks is to kill for." 

Byulyi thinks about this. "Maybe I should get a banshee too."

"I thought Hyejin-unnie cooked." Sera comments as she starts eating too, it was indeed to die for.

Byulyi waves her hand dismissively. "She only does when she feels like it, a banshee would be much, much better." She puts down the fork and rests her head on her hands. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel good." She says, trying to sound casual. "I dreamt about Dongju." 

Byulyi stops her movements just for a fraction of a second before resuming.

"I'm curious, how did you get your boys to agree to this?" Byulyi asks.

Sera purses her lips, remembering how hard it was to convince them. In the end they only agreed because they knew she would do it with or without their help.

"It's called charm, auntie." Harin says by the door a grin on his face. "I'm sure you've heard of it."

"I told you not to call me that, you little brat!" Byulyi glares at him.

"You're basically married to my aunt which makes you my aunt, too!" He retorts. "Or would you prefer:  _ old lady _ ?"

And just like that, in an instant they are sparring in the dining room. Literally an instant. Sera could somehow follow the movement but any other mortal would have a hard time. Grabbing one another by the arms and shoulder and throwing each other around the room. 

Sera sighs. "Don't break anything!" She warns.

"Of course not, what do you take us for? Barbarians?" Byulyi replies, stopping. She looks genuinely offended as she holds Harin in what looks like a painful chokehold. "I'm not the one who made a dent in the floor." She adds accusingly. 

Sera's fingers go to her temple as she remembers that particular incident. Her parents almost had a heart attack when they came back and saw the state of the living room.

"Unnie." Sera warns. Harin's pretty face was changing color.

"He has to tap out." Byulyi replies innocently. 

Sera shoots Harin a look, and after a moment he taps Byulyi's arm. She lets him go and Harin tumbles on the floor, coughing.

"You've lost practice, Harin-ah." She comments off handley. 

Sera grabs the glass of water on the table and goes to him.

"Here." She says softly. Placing a hand on his back, rubbing slowly.

"You're too soft on them." Byulyi says somewhere behind her.

"I am." Sera replies simply, not taking her eyes off him.

She searches his face, and he gives her a bashful grin. Sera knows this much wouldn't be enough to do any kind of harm to him but still, she can't help but worry. Harin gets up and joins them at the table. Byulyi is looking at her as she sits down again.

"What?" Sera asks.

"You could've said that I was too cold." She replies. "Why don't you ever defend yourself?"

Sera raises her eyebrows. "Well it is true that I am very soft for my children." She says. "I don't take offense in that since I don't think it is a bad thing."

"What about being cold?" The huntress insists.

"Well that's not bad either, I think." Sera replies. "Everyone has their own way. But in the end they have all turned out great, right?"

The elder rests her cheek on her hand, not looking at her anymore but looking into the distance, like reminiscing. "Yeah, I guess they did."

The others file in as they continue eating breakfast. Giwook enters last, with a vial on his hands, he goes to her and places in front of her.

"Drink this." He says.

Sera looks up at him. There are bags under his eyes, probably didn't sleep for days for this vial. She takes it into her hands, cradling it gently. She has to come up with a way to help him. That had been on her head for a while now, but no solution has come up till now. Sera promised herself she would try harder.

"You guys aren't trying to drug me so I don't do this right?" She asks jokingly.

Dongmyeong smiles. "Well that would definitely be nice wouldn't it, guys?"

"Maybe throw her on some remote island." Kanghyun says.

Beside her, Byulyi flinches slightly, and looks intently at her. 

Sera smiles. Being very conscious not to react. She uncaps the vial and drinks it one go. It's sweet, like strawberry milk. It is never necessary to make a potion have good taste since it's easier to leave it like it is, and it's not like they taste too bad. But Cya always takes this extra step, the potions he makes for her are always sweet.

"My brother wants to come over afterwards." Byulyi comments, as if it was just a minor detail.

Sera sees Dongmyeon's jaw working slightly, and she herself can feel a knot on her stomach form.

She's about to retort when Byulyi cuts her off.

"I'm doing everything I can to keep him away." She says. "Right now he's on vacation with his boyfriends but I can't keep him off forever, Sera-ya. You'll have to warn them before that."

Sera just nods in response. 

There's some more light bantering as they finish breakfast. The kids, even though they try to hide it, are a little tense, she can tell by the way they keep stealing glances at her. But there's not much she can say or do to calm them so she just doesn't try. 

"How's my sister doing?" Sera asks Byulyi.

"She's… getting ready." She replies. "We will be by her side the whole time, don't worry about her."

Sera nods. "Tell her I love her." 

The elder gets up. "She knows." She gives Sera a last glance and light pat on the shoulder, before turning to leave. "We'll be with you too, Sera-ya." 

Despite being called cold by the majority of people, Sera found that Byulyi was actually quite warm, like a real unnie, she always had that sense of care for Sera, and also (even though she wouldn't see it herself) with her children. In her own way, she loved them dearly.

"Call me if anything happens." Byulyi addresses Harin.

He nods. "Yes, my lady." 

She stops for a second. "There's no need for that either, Harin-ah." She says. "We are not gods anymore."

And with that she leaves, waving with a hand. Anyone who saw her could argue to the contrary, the way her hair moved as she walked, the confidence in each step, the security she could make you feel just by being near her. Moon Byulyi was as much a goddess now as she was before.

Sera takes a deep breath. Her on the other hand…

She wonders if that's the reason why everyone was suddenly feeling so protective over her, not just the unnies, but the kids and also the oppas. She tries her best not to be a burden to them, but Sera is not sure she's succeeding.

"Shall we?" She tries her best to smile.

No one answers but they get up and file out the room.

Watching their backs reminds her of their youth. The time she took them to the mountains to meet the Mountain Princess. 

They were so young back then, jumping around the creak and playing without a single worry in the world. That was centuries ago, and probably one of the few good memories they have with her. But for some reason, even after all these years, they stood by her.

The dining room was situated on the ground level of the mansion, along with the kitchen, the living room, the bar, the formal dining room and the home theater. The rooms were on the first level, leaving the second level to various miscellaneous rooms such as an arts room, a music room, and other stuff.

They walked down the halls to the elevator and took it downstairs, to the basement, which used to be just a gym not too long ago, but after her parents died and the boys moved in, it became sort of their playground. Sera had forbidden Cya from doing potions in his room, so he had built a sort of lab down here in one of the corners, with glass walls around it and as per Sera's request, top-notch working ventilation and anti-explosion security measures. Next to it, Dongmyeong had set up his office, which he mostly used for research and doing routine check-ups for Sera. On the other side, Yonghoon and Kanghyun shared an office, which she also often used.

The center of the basement was still used for training, with all the gym equipment and a padded floor area for wrestling. That was the case until last week, when they were able to find them. Right now, six boxes were placed in the center of the room, placed in a circle, lids open. Dongmyeong places a chair in the center of the circle, and starts preparing the equipment they'll be needing. Harin walks to his wall, filled with screens and panels, and starts punching some buttons. 

Yonghoon stands beside her.

"Remember our deal." He says. "We do this but you have to listen to us." 

Sera nods and smiles softly at him when he looks over.

"How are you feeling?" Yonghoon's eyes soften. 

Her heart swells a little at the amount of love he has for her. "I'm good, Hoon-ah"

She reaches out to stroke his cheek softly. Oh, how much had he grown.

"All ready over here. " Dongmyeong says. 

Sera walks over to him and sits down on the chair placed in the center of the boxes. 

"Arms out, please." He says, leaning in. He's using his doctor's voice. (Only she calls it that)

He rubs alcohol on the inside of her elbows and then pauses. "Are you ready?" He asks, looking straight into her eyes. 

"Yeah." She says and takes a deep breath as he inserts the first needle, and then the other on the other elbow.

Each of them goes to fill a bag hanging on each side of her, and each bag goes to 3 of the boxes. 

Dongmyeong had taken care of everything beforehand. He made sure everything was ready and safe for her. He clips a monitoring machine to her index finger and stares at the data on one of Harin's screens before turning back to her, and before he asks if she's ready again, she just nods to him. Her youngest presses his lips for a moment, before pressing the button and the machine starts draining her blood.

It certainly feels weird. It's not like anything she has experienced before, but it's tolerable. Sera can feel the gaze of everyone on her, closely watching her every reaction, ready to burn the whole world for her. So careful as to not make any sudden movements, she lays back into the chair, and tries to relax, it was going to be a long morning, closing and opening her firsts.

2 liters, taken slowly as to not strain her body. That's what Dongmyeong and Sera had agreed on. Personally, Sera would've liked a bit more, because 2 liters seemed too little to divide into 6 people. Dongmyeong on the other hand, would've rather she did this in batches, slowly, cautiously but Sera insisted she didn't have time for that, and so they both compromised. He assured her it would be just enough to wake them up, and after that then they could just drink regular blood to replenish their strength. 

The silence is suffocating.

Sera sighs. "Hoon-ah?"

He steps closer.

"What's my schedule?" She asks.

"I pushed all your meetings to next week, so you'd have the rest of this week free."

Sera nods. "What are the meetings I have to attend? Anything important?" 

Yonghoon scoffs. "Being chairwoman means every meeting you attend, important." 

She smiles. "Just brief me? Please?"

"Of course." 

Yonghoon starts telling her about each of the meetings. Details about them and so they establish this easy chatter about work. Sera feels the air loosen up a bit and she's glad for it. 

When they are done talking about work, she calls Hyungu over to ask him about his clases, if he thought there was anything that needed adjusting. They had opened the university last year, a few months after she had taken over the family business. It was something Sera and her father had discussed while he was alive. Kanghyun was working at a university at the time but when her parents passed away she thought it would be a good idea to finally proceed with the project since Kanghyun just wanted to plain quit his job to be near her, even though she knew he loved teaching. Of course, Hyungu wasn't the only reason to open a whole university (although it wouldn't exactly be unexpected for Sera to do that). Sera believed it was definitely the next step for the company's future: training future capable and trustworthy employees. The majority of the networking needed to make this project a reality was largely done before her parents passed so the process was fairly smooth.

After about 2 hours, Sera started to feel heavy, her eyelids struggling to keep open. But she keeps her head high.

"Sera..." Yonghoon starts. 

"I'm fine." Sera replies immediately, knowing he would want to call for a break. She doesn't need a break, not when they are so close. 

Sera closes and opens her fists over and over again, blood flowing from the tubes attached to her arms.

Yonghoon pushes a glass with a straw to her face. "Drink, please."

He has a concerned look on her face she can bring herself to say no to. Not that she wanted to fight him on this, now that she realised it, her mouth was really dry. 

Sera takes a long sip from the cup and feels some relief in her body. She glances at her right, where Cya is watching her with the same look of concern. She could recognize the lingering flickers of his magic in the drink working on her body. It was really fine magic, that only came with years of expertise, but sadly even with his skill she knew the potion was a bit of a waste on her sorry excuse of a body. It helped, but just barely. 

She manages a smile. "Thanks." She says to him, then turns to her eldest. "You too, Hoon-ah." 

"All of it." She hears Giwook say. 

And she drinks the whole glass obediently. It really does help, and she thinks she might be able to go on for another hour or so, but after about 20 minutes, he sees Dongmyeong approaches with determination written all over his face.

"Alright, that's it, that's enough." He says reaching to free the straps on her arms. 

Sera is about to protest but he locks their eyes.

"You promised you'd do as I said if we helped you." He says, before tearing his gaze away to take the needles out of her arms. There's a finality to his tone, one she hardly ever gets to hear.

Sera doesn't trust herself to move yet so she just stays seated while they work.

Dongmyeong comes back and kneels in front of her, checking her pulse first, and then doing the rest of the doctor-ish checks. Then he hover his hands on her arms, where the needles were. A warm glow irradiating from them, healing the small puncture holes.

"How are you feeling?" He asks.

She considers lying, but decides against it.

"Weak." Sera says with a sigh. 

Dongmyeong only nods, because this was expected after the amount of blood she just lost. 

"You should go rest." He says. "Can you stand?"

Sera shakes her head. "I don't think so."

Kanghyun materializes beside her.

"I'll carry her." He says simply and lifts her up like she weighs nothing.

"Let me know if anything happens." She tells Dongmyeong.

He nods. "Go rest."

Hyungu carries her to her bedroom, and tucks her in bed. Even though he doesn't say anything, she knows he's upset, but she also knows she shouldn't push him. He would say something when he was ready, instead, all Sera could do is be there to hear him out. 

She grabs his hand and squeezes, smiling softly. "Thank you." Sera says

His eyebrow knit together for a second, lips purse together before opening his mouth.

"Do you have to go this far for them?" He asks, with a sigh. 

She grins. "My baby is jealous?"

He looks down. "We just got you back." He mutters.

Sera squeezes his hand. "You guys had the chance to live freely." She sighs. "That's all I want for them.. a chance." 

Kanghyun doesn't say anything for a moment, then he nods. Sera feels her mind drift off, the edges of her vision getting blurred.

"Goodnight." He says, letting go of her hand.

"Wake me if anything happens." She says, barely audible. 

And with that, she drifts off.

  * ~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~• 



Lately the dreams haven't been as bad as before. They were dreams and not nightmares anymore and that was in itself something that he wasn't expecting.

It was the six of them, back when they didn't have to fight for their lives, before all the bloodshed and the insatiable thirst for blood. Talking and drinking and eating happily. 

It was such a distant time and a distant memory, Hwanwoong wondered if it wasn't just made up. He had forgotten there was a time they were so carefree. Without any burdens or curses or ill destinies.

Dongju was laughing at something silly Seoho had said, and Hwanwoong couldn't help but get lost at how beautiful he was. He doesn't remember it now, exactly, but that might've been the moment he fell for their youngest.

The joy is short lived though, because just then he remembers Dongju, drenched in blood, retrieving his sword from another dead body. His eyes were bright red but his expression was completely blank.

Hwanwoong realises that even though this is a good dream, he can't fully immerse himself into it and enjoy it, because he knows that right now, his loved ones and him are trapped and probably having their worst memories replayed as nightmares. And this bittersweet dream is somehow even more painful.

He thought that he had seen the worst Helios could do to them but this was something he didn't expect and it made him angry. He wants to wake up, he wants to trash things, he wants to be free.

"Woongie?"

He freezes at her voice. There's something different about it but there's no doubt who it belongs to. Hwanwoong could recognize that voice anywhere. Slowly, he raises his head. 

And there she is. 

"Selene."

She's different, somehow. Her face, her hair, everything. But Hwanwoong knows it's her, he knows from the moment their eyes meet. 

Hwanwoong feels his heart clench painfully, to the point of actually hurting. Every emotion coming back to him all at once. His hand comes to his chest, it hurts so much. He wants the pain to stop, he wants to wake up, he wants to be free. 

But above all else, he wants to see her again.

  * ~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•



Sera wakes up sweating again. She gets up as quickly as she can but as soon as she's out of bed her head starts throbbing painfully. Everything was spinning around her. She holds onto her bedside table, and tries to steady herself. Sera takes deep breaths, trying to not throw up. 

Once the room stops shaking, she runs out of her bedroom barefoot and heads to the elevator. She isn't so sure how long it has taken her to get out of her bedroom, time feels like an abstract concept at this moment. Her heart is ringing on her ears as she steps into the elevator. The edges of her vision are blurred as she tries to focus her gaze. 

_ Hwanwoonghwanwoonghwanwoong _

Sera's mind is blank except for his name that keeps repeating over and over again like a mantra. Not because she believes a mantra would do anything (she knows for a fact that gods are no more) but right now her emotions are running her body. Faintly, she does register one of her legs feel a bit numb and there's a slight buzz in one of her ears. She ignores it though, the adrenaline dulling everything else. 

That wasn't just a dream. She knew it as she was seeing it, the scene unfolding in front of her, the way his expression darkened as he too realized it wasn't just a memory. It wasn't even  _ her _ dream to begin with. Sera was simply pulled into it somehow. For a split second she wondered if she had been pulled like that before, all those dreams with them… maybe they weren't her dreams at all. But she pushes the thought aside for now.

Her hand goes to her heart, squeezing tightly as she remembers the look on his face as they locked eyes. How the color had drained from his face as he looked at her. Sera fought the knot that was forming in her throat.

_ Stop being selfish.  _

The doors open, and she braces herself for whatever she might encounter. 

And there he is, kneeling on the bed (coffin) a wild look on his face, eyes bright red unfocused. Fangs bared, and claws too.

Her heart drops to her stomach.

Hwanwoong is awake.

**Author's Note:**

> Would love to read your opinions!  
> Also, I still haven't decided on Keonhee and Hwanwoong's like powers and origins so I'm open to suggestions!  
> Thanks for reading


End file.
